Hermione's Secret
by Rhosgobel of Eressea
Summary: Hermione receives advice about Ron form a certain professor. A mysterious new girl befriends Hermione, but is it for the right reasons?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or associated characters. I'm not JKR or Scholastic or Bloomsbury Books. Also, _Spindle's End,_ which I quote, is owned by Robin McKinley, not me! I do own Stanley Goatshep, and Alexandra and Sophia Nott a.k.a. Moondrift. So ask nicely before you use them!

Hermione's Secret

Part 1 

Hermione shut her diary and hid it under her pillow. Pouring her feelings into it always left her exhausted but strangely satisfied. There was only one thing or one _person_ actually, that she wrote about. It was something no one knew. She couldn't tell Ginny or Harry or especially not Ron. Ginny Weasley (who had guessed Hermione's recent infatuation with Seamus Finnigan almost before Hermione even knew it herself)-her best friend- didn't know this secret…

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

As she went to Transfiguration, Hermione caught sight of the fiery glow that could only be Weasley hair. It was the head of the sixth and youngest Weasley son, Ron, shining bright as the sun. In fact, Ron _was_ the sun for Hermione. The sun, moon, earth, and stars... No one knew. No one but Hermione and her diary-- so she thought. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Minerva McGonagall knew, and she intended to do something about it.

Hermione sat down at a desk in Transfiguration. "Hi, Hermione!" Harry slid into the empty seat beside her.

"Oh, hullo, Harry," she answered. Her heart fell as Ron walked into the room and took a seat beside Lavender Brown. If only Harry hadn't sat next to her...

"Good morning class!" In walked Professor McGonagall. "Today, we will be transfiguring toadstools into toads," she said while gesturing toward a large disgusting pile of fungi. "Neville, if you will be so kind, pass out toadstools please." She surveyed the room with a quick glance. "Miss Patil, please put away that copy of _How I Fell in Love with a Werewolf_ and pay attention." Parvati blushed a deep crimson. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, kindly switch seats. Dean, spit out that gum this instant. Ah... NOW we're ready to begin."

Harry gave Hermione a puzzled glance as he stood to switch desks with Ron. Why would McGonagall want Harry and Ron to switch seats? A dawn of understanding broke over Hermione. McGonagall _remembered;_ that was it. She never _had_ forgotten walking in on the Gryffindor's Muggle game of "Spin the Bottle." Late one night, a year ago- their fifth year- McGonagall walked in on Harry kissing Hermione as a dare in the Gryffindor common room. Fred had already kissed Angelina, and George- Alicia, Ron- Hermione, Seamus- Alicia and Ginny, Harry had also kissed Ginny, and Dean- and Lee Jordan- Angelina. It had been wonderful. Hermione had gotten her first kiss… from Ron! "And now he probably doesn't care, if he even remembers..." she thought.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall startled Hermione into full consciousness. "Would you care telling us what is so much more absorbing than learning Transfiguration? This WILL be on exams..."

"Well... er..."

"Miss Granger, an explanation would be nice..."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I was just wondering how it's possible to transform something into another object that has a completely different biological composition..."

"Well, if you are that intrigued, you may write a paper on it for me, due Friday. Now, back to our lesson..."

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

Hermione was glad once THAT class was over. McGonagall was being rather cruel. After Arithmancy (which was an excruciatingly long hour away from Ron, even though it was her favorite subject), she had lunch. It was not soon enough. Hermione sat by Ron at the table. "Hi Ron!"

"Hullo, Hermione. How was class?" Ron asked. "Wait! Don't tell me! I don't want to listen to even a condensed version of today's Arithmancy lesson!" Harry and Seamus roared with laughter.

"Fine!" Hermione huffed. She turned away from them.

"Aw, Hermione, you know I was just kidding," Ron took her hand with an earnest look on his face. "I'm sorry."

Hermione was turning red. "Alright, you're forgiven." She thought Ron would drop her hand, but he did not. "Um, Ron? I sort of need that hand to eat," she said so only he could hear her.

This time it was Ron's turn to blush.

Later that day, Hermione was surprised to see an envelope stuck to her room's door. She opened the envelope and found a note from Professor McGonagall: 

Hermione,

See me in my office tonight at

8 PM sharp. Don't worry;

you're not in trouble.

-M. McGonagall

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

Hours later, Hermione stood outside the door to McGonagall's office. She did not know what was going on. Why would McGonagall want to see her? She braced herself for whatever it was and knocked.

"Hermione dear, thank you for coming," McGonagall answered the door. "Come in and sit down," she said, gesturing toward a comfortable-looking overstuffed chair near the fireplace.

Hermione perched nervously on the edge of the chair.

"Would you like cream or sugar?" McGonagall asked, pouring Hermione a cup of tea.

"Um... sugar. Two lumps," Hermione answered. She accepted the cup of tea. "Professor, why did you ask me here?"

"Must one always have a motive, dear?" she asked in return. "Could I not simply be inviting a favorite student to tea?"

"You don't have favorites. That's one of the first things I learned about you."

"Oh, but I do," McGonagall countered. "I just hide it well. You _do_ happen to be one of them."

"Oh," Hermione said, for once, rendered speechless. "But you didn't invite me to tea just because of that," she finally responded.

"Alright, you caught me. Well, there is a motive. I want to tell you a story," McGonagall announced.

"Tell me a story?" Hermione repeated incredulously.

"Yes, a story," McGonagall answered with a look. "Years ago, here at Hogwarts, much store was still put into prophecies. I attended Hogwarts in those times; so did Arthur Weasley, James and Lily Potter- though she wasn't Lily Potter then- and Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Hagrid, and Dumbledore was a very young new professor... Also Professor Snape and Tom Riddle were attending," she paused for effect as Hermione shivered at the mere mention of the young Lord Voldemort's name. "In our generation, Sibyl Trelawney's mother was the Divination teacher. Unlike Sibyl, Agnes- that was her mother's name- was a true seer. She had visions with terrifying clarity. She was _never_ wrong. Only once, just once, she _was_. That's actually excellent odds for a seer, but you can imagine how devastating it could be for the parties who were involved. Now that's just the first part of the story. Now on to another story about someone you know..."

"Since his first year at Hogwarts, Arthur Weasley had been in love with the most intelligent, overachieving girl at Hogwarts- she was much like you, in fact. It wasn't until his seventh year that he finally decided to do something about it. Arthur gave his soul to this girl. He loved her, and she loved him too. Theirs was a once-in-a-lifetime love, one that would last forever. Only it didn't. Agnes Trelawney had a vision of the young couple. She claimed that on their honeymoon, Arthur would be killed by an evil former schoolmate if they went through with the wedding they were planning. So they cried, begged, pleaded, and hopelessly fought with all the professors and high-ranking Ministry officials to no avail. They were separated and never saw each other until years later when the pain had somewhat lessened," McGonagall paused to take a breath.

"Oh, that's horrid! Absolutely horrid! No wonder no one puts store in Divination anymore!" Hermione cried.

McGonagall stared at Hermione with a look of weariness. "It is horrid, dear, but I'm not finished. You of course know that Arthur got over this girl and eventually married Molly. Well, the girl received a proposal from a very... _kind_ man a few months after Arthur was taken away from her. She, deciding she would never love anyone as she loved Arthur, accepted his proposal. After all, Stanley Goatshep was a wonderful person, if a bit boring. So after their wedding, they went to Majorca for their honeymoon. There, Stanley, a high-ranking official in the Ministry of Magic, was made Voldemort's first victim. So the prophecy was true, but Agnes had just predicted it for the wrong person."

"That is HORRID!" Hermione burst out. "It wasn't meant for Mr. Weasley! It was meant for Stanley because of his job! Agnes was so wrong! How horrid! Now I know why I will never trust Divination!"

"Hermione, dear, please calm down. It was a long time ago, and it's all over now."

"That poor girl! She _must_ still love Mr. Weasley. I know Mr. Weasley must still love her. Sometimes when a certain place or phrase comes up, he gets this sad look in his eyes... I never understood it before. That poor girl… How could you ever stop loving someone?"

"Oh, she still loves him, dear," McGonagall murmured sadly. 

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

Hermione hurried dazedly back to Gryffindor Tower. "Hogwash!" she said to the Fat Lady, then stepped through the portrait hole. It was late and the common room appeared empty. She hurried toward the girls' dormitory staircase, but something stopped her.

"Hermione, wait!" called a voice Hermione would know anywhere.

"Yes Ron? What is it?" she inquired. "Please make it quick because I have a lot to process."

Ron looked somewhat taken aback. "Well, what is it, Hermione? It must be a whopper if you won't even talk to me about it..."

"It's McGonagall," she sighed. "She told me the strangest- and saddest- story, and I don't know why."

"Well, what was it about?" Ron asked.

"It was about…" Hermione trailed off looking at his handsome freckled face as she realized the story had been about his father. She could not tell him. She could never accept it if her father was in love with someone besides her mother, and she doubted Ron could either. "None of your business! Honestly, Ron Weasley! Your expect me to tell you everything! I won't! Why are you being so nosy lately?"

"ME being nosy! Great Wizards, Hermione! Forgive me for simply being concerned! What is wrong with YOU? You have been so moody lately! You hardly talk to me anymore! Honestly, you haven't confided in me in ages! Hermione, what is WRONG with you?" Ron cried.

"What's wrong with ME?" Hermione shouted in a rage. "What is wrong with YOU, Ron Weasley? You're so suddenly interested in my life when three hours ago you couldn't string together enough words to ask how my day went? I DON'T THINK SO!"

"**_I_** can't string together a few words? What about you? We haven't had a real conversation in MONTHS! We-"

"Would you SHUT UP? I think I hear McGonagall coming!" Hermione snapped.

"No, I will NOT shut up! Maybe if McGonagall _is_ coming she can help us solve this. I need all the help I can _get_ figuring you out!"

_"Figuring me out?"_ Hermione's voice had taken on a deadly tone that Ron had only heard once before- when Hermione slapped Malfoy in their third year. She started shouting anew. "JUST _WHO_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" It was worse than a Howler. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE SO EASY TO FIGURE OUT? RON, YOU ARE THE MOST PIGHEADED, STUPID, ANNOYING **_GIT _**I HAVE EVER--!"

In one swift movement, Ron cut off her tirade. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips firmly to hers. All noise ceased as Hermione stopped fighting Ron and went limp in his arms. He took this as a sign of some sort and with no backward glance, tore up the staircase to the boys' dormitory.

"Oh, my…" Hermione sank onto the couch, not believing what had happened.

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

To be continued…


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or associated characters. I'm not JKR or Scholastic or Bloomsbury Books. Also, _Spindle's End,_ which I quote, is owned by Robin McKinley, not me! I do own Stanley Goatshep, and Alexandra and Sophia Nott a.k.a. Moondrift. So ask nicely before you use them!

****

Hermione's Secret

Part 2

The next morning Hermione and Ron each avoided the other's glance. The only time they spoke was to say things like "pass the jam" or "d'ya want the last scone?" and then only with downcast eyes and much blushing. Somehow neither of them could work up the courage to look at each other all day long.

After a long and somewhat silent day, since she had not talked to Ron, Hermione returned to find another envelope pinned to her door:

Hermione,

My office again tonight at

8 PM sharp. You're still not in

trouble. Be ready for another story!

And don't have on that look of

amusement I know is on

your face now.

-M. McGonagall

Once again Hermione got ready to go see McGonagall. What kind of story would McGonagall have this time? Well, she would have to go see for herself. 

"Hello again, Hermione," McGonagall said, ushering Hermione into her cozy office. "Are you ready for another harrowing tale of romance?"

"Umm… sure, Professor, I suppose," Hermione answered, not realizing the professor was attempting a joke. "Although I must admit, I am rather bewildered as to why you are telling me these stories."

"All in due time, dear. All in due time," McGonagall replied. "Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any to start my story. By the by, help yourself to tea…"

"So, the story… You remember the girl I told you about? Well, another reason she accepted the proposal of Mr. Goatshep was because she had a child- a baby girl by the name of Alexandra Nott. You may be wondering how she had a baby if she was not married. Well, she and Arthur were in love and faced with the fact that they would most likely never see each other again, so they made the most of the time they had. Arthur never knew about Alexandra. The girl didn't know about her baby until she was forbidden any contact with Arthur. The situation was very sad. The girl has still never told Arthur about his daughter; he probably even believes her to be dead now. This girl had a very difficult life, Hermione. She-"

"Wait, Professor! Isn't there a Hufflepuff named Nott here at Hogwarts?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, but that's Ian Nott, of no relation to the girl whom I am speaking of. As I was saying, this girl and her daughter Alexandra have had a very difficult life. They have lived in fear of Voldemort most of their life. Alexandra's mother was very active in the Order of the Sphinx, which was a covert operation aiming to destroy the Dark Lord. Harry's parents were staunch supporters and members too, which made them a target. When Alexandra and her mother were finally persuaded to come out of hiding last year, Voldemort had come back again. They are again in danger. They are petrified and meanwhile his return to full power grows more and more imminent. You still wonder why I tell you this, I see it on your face," McGonagall said, reading Hermione's expression.

"Well, yes, Professor," Hermione admitted. "I do wonder who this girl is and why she is so important to you."

"Hermione, the girl, Sophia Nott, is my sister. Alexandria is my niece."

"Oh," Hermione said in shock. She began to leave, but apparently McGonagall was not finished.

"Hermione, before you go I must tell you: Sybil Trelawney has had a vision of a certain redhead also. You know I put no store in Divination, so my advice to you is to tread carefully, but be happy. Fates know someone should be able to be." 

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

Hermione was once again bewildered as she returned to the Gryffindor common room. "Hogwash!" she muttered to the Fat Lady. She was ready to retreat to a nice warm bed and get the worries of Professor McGonagall's sister and the prophecy out of her head. "Tut, tut," scolded the Fat Lady. "You know I change the password every Wednesday. You used the new one a few hours ago. Try again."

Hermione wracked her brain. "Er… oh yes! Aurora borealis! Although, I don't see WHY you insist on changing the password every few days! Why not every few weeks? Months? Years? Never? It would certainly save me some cerebration!"

As she stepped into the common room, Hermione fully expected to see Ron again. Fortunately it was even later than when she came back the night before. The common room was quite deserted. Hermione was glad. But _was_ she glad? Did she really want Ron to be there? After all, it had been a rather enjoyable kiss.

"Stop it!" she said aloud to herself. She headed upstairs to her room. A good hot bath and a warm bed were exactly what she needed to mull over Ron's kiss and McGonagall's stories.

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

Hermione woke up with a start. "Ginny?" she cried, seeing two blue eyes staring at her amidst a mass of red curls. "What are you doing in here?" The clock on her nightstand read 12:51 am.

"We have to talk. Do you know what is wrong with Ron? He has been acting so strange lately. I am really worried about him. I almost wrote to Mum, but she has enough worries already," Ginny said. 

"I am not sure what is wrong with Ron," Hermione replied, waking a bit. "We had a horrid row a few days ago, but I don't think that is it… I don't think…"

"Hermione, you do not seem certain. Did something happen that I should know about?"

"No!" she said a bit too quickly. "No."

"If you say so, Hermione. If you think of anything that might be making Ron act out of sorts, please tell me," Ginny requested. 

"I will, Ginny. Good night." With that, Hermione fell back asleep, not even hearing Ginny say, "You two think you're not blindingly obvious! Ha!" and let herself out.

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

Hermione awoke a second time to a bright sunrise peeking through her window. "Miss Hermione!" squeaked a tiny, long-nosed creature beside her. Hermione sat up in bed with a start.

"Winky! You gave me a fright!" Hermione said to the house elf beside her.

"Winky has been asked to bring Hermione to Dumbly-dore's office," she said, referring to herself in third person as house elves are occasionally apt to do.

Dumbledore's office? Hermione wondered what she had possibly done wrong. It could not have been the episode with Ron. After all, it was not Hermione that initiated the kiss. "Winky, please tell Dumbledore I will be there as soon as I am dressed," Hermione said, dismissing the house elf. She had come to accept that most house elves were perfectly satisfied being unpaid and under-appreciated.

Hermione pulled on a pair of jeans and a green sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted for her. Walking through the deserted common room, she went to find Dumbledore.

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

To be continued…


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or associated characters. I'm not JKR or Scholastic or Bloomsbury Books. Also, _Spindle's End,_ which I quote, is owned by Robin McKinley, not me! I do own Stanley Goatshep, and Alexandra and Sophia Nott a.k.a. Moondrift. So ask nicely before you use them!

Hermione's Secret

Part 3

"Hermione, I am sorry to inconvenience you," Dumbledore apologized, gesturing to a chair for Hermione to sit in. "I just wanted us to have a chat."

"What about?" Hermione said cutting to the point of the visit. 

"I don't know how much Professor McGonagall has told you about her sister and Alexandra, but they are here at Hogwarts now. Alexandra needs a friend and tutor to catch her up to the fourth years. You are the perfect candidate, Hermione. Will you please do it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why, of course!" Hermione answered. "How hard it must be for her! In hiding all her life I can't imagine she's had many friends. I would be honored."

"That's wonderful. You must remember that she is still in hiding, for obvious reasons, and her name is Alexandra Moondrift now. Professor McGonagall will take you to meet her tonight at seven o'clock. Later if you wish to bring Harry or any of the Weasleys with you to see her, you may," Dumbledore concluded.

"That sounds fabulous, Professor," Hermione answered. "I am looking forward to meeting Alexandra."

"Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"I wouldn't worry about anything certain professors divine, if I were you."

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

Going back to the common room, Hermione wondered if Ron would be there. "Aurora borealis," she said, stepping through the portrait hole.

"Ron?" she said, staring. He was sitting on a sofa, his hair looking like a magical extension of the fire nearby. He looked like he was waiting for someone.

"So you finally decided to speak to me?" Ron asked, a sarcastic grin on his face.

"No, I haven't, and stop smirking at me!" Hermione argued.

"You still haven't gotten over our incident have you?" Ron asked.

"You had no right to kiss me!" Hermione protested.

"You didn't stop it! Anyway, I had to shut you up somehow!" Ron vociferated.

"You could have just left. You did NOT have to kiss me!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly.

"Great, now we're back to our world-famous rows," Ron quipped.

"Great, now we're back to a world-famous smart ass," Hermione retorted.

"Damn it, Hermione! Can't you figure out why I kissed you?" Ron exclaimed. "I'm in love with you. There, I said it. I, Ron Weasley, am in love with Hermione Granger!"

"You, what?" she screeched. "Ron, you can't!" She thought of Sophia, his father, and the awful prophecy. "This will ruin everything!" She ran up the stairs crying.

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

"Hermione?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and started at the deepness of the voice. It was much too deep a voice for the speaker to be allowed in the girls' dormitory. She sat up from lying facedown on her bed.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I heard that you and Ron have been having some disagreements lately, and I haven't even noticed. Hermione, I have been so preoccupied lately that I have not been a very good friend. I want to start making it up to you now."

"Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed. She had been so preoccupied by thoughts of Ron and prophecies that she hadn't even noticed Harry's lack of attention.

"Do you want to talk about what's going on between you and Ron? Is there anything you need to tell me? Or do you want to talk about something else instead?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I don't know. I- oh, Harry! Ron told me he loves me!" she exclaimed tearfully.

"He what?!" Harry was stunned. "I wondered when he would finally get around to it."

"You knew?" she asked him, incredulously. If so, why didn't he tell her?

"No one told me, if that's what you mean, but it was pretty obvious. You two are head over heels in love. Or at least I thought so. Why are you so upset about it?" Harry asked.

Then she told him about McGonagall's nightly discussions and the prophecy. She spilled her soul to Harry. She told him all about the kiss, her arguments with Ron, her initial elation at Ron's divulgement, and her dismay at what it all meant. She went as far as to tell Harry how long she had felt this way about Ron- since third year- and how she tried so hard to keep it hidden because of how much she values the friendship all three of them have. 

"Wow, Hermione!" Harry said after her voice and tears were spent. "I promise everything will be alright. If only you could see how crazy Ron is about you…" He held her and stroked her hair, awkwardly albeit, but his actions were still the comfort she needed. 

"Hermione, you know what you must do." She only looked at him. "You have to ignore Trelawney's crackpot predictions. That old bat is as likely to have a true prediction as my Uncle Vernon. You have to tell Ron how you feel. Take a chance at happiness, Hermione. If for some reason it does not work out, at least you won't regret never trying."

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

Hermione tried to find Ron and talk to him, but it seemed like he disappeared from the face of the earth. She figured Ron borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak to hide, so Hermione asked Harry for the Marauder's Map. Even in the invisibility cloak, Ron would still show up on the map, but the map was gone too.

Finally she gave up for at least the time being, since she had to eat and then go meet Alexandra. Ron wasn't at dinner, but Hermione supposed Harry took him something. He was probably giving Ron the same kind of talk she gave both of them when they refused to talk to each other before the first Triwizard task.

Finally seven o'clock rolled around without any Ron sightings, and Hermione went to McGonagall's office. McGonagall was waiting for her, ready to take her somewhere, by the looks of the lantern in her hand.

"Come, follow me, Miss Granger," she said. They walked to a corridor off the hall to the Gryffindor dormitories. A suit of armor in front of a tapestry was the only decoration in the hall. McGonagall tapped the helmet of the armor and said, "Spindle's end." The words must have been a password of some sort because the suit of armor jumped creakily aside, allowing McGonagall to lift the corner of the tapestry. There was a door behind it- with no knob! Hermione supposed another password was in store, but she was wrong. The door spoke! It said in a raspy voice, "_Small spider weave on a silver sleeve/ Oh weave your grey web nearer…"_

McGonagall answered, _"From a golden crown, let your silk hang down/ For lost, lost, lost is the wearer."_

The door swung inward on unseen hinges. McGonagall handed Hermione the lantern and said, "Go on, dear. I must go attend to the Weasley twins' latest prank or I would come with you. Don't be frightened. Goodbye!"

With that the door swung shut, leaving Hermione in complete darkness. "_Incendio!_" She lit the lantern. She looked to be in a long, dark hallway with the end nowhere in site. She took a deep breath and started walking. The hallway was old and unused; cobwebs were everywhere. Ron wouldn't like it with all the spiders. She kept walking and noticed the ground was uneven. She reached down and touched it. It was dirt, and parts of the dirt were damp. She felt as if she was underground somewhere near the lake, but that was very odd. She came from a hall several floors above ground, and if anything, this hall was sloping up. It must be magical, she thought, and pushed the matter out of her mind.

She should have been getting to an end by now, but the hallway still looked dark with no ending. Her lamp went out, but that wasn't odd since there was a strong draft in the hall- the hall that Hermione was beginning to think of more as a tunnel. She wanted to get to the end of the hall, so she didn't take time to light the lantern again. She kept walking. Suddenly, she ran face first into something solid. "_Lumos!_" It was a door, where there had only been air seconds ago. Strange…

The door opened. A woman younger than McGonagall stood at the door. "Come in," she said. "We've been expecting you."

She led Hermione through a short whitewashed hallway to a beautiful living room. The room was awash with corals, pinks, and oranges. Two cushy armchairs sat next to a cheery fire with a sofa by the wall.

"Alexandra! Come down," she called. That was when Hermione noticed the staircase leading upward. "So, I see you found out the trick of the hallway." 

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, having no clue what she was speaking of.

"The hall is never-ending when you travel along it with a light," she explained. "Only in the dark can you reach the end."

"Oh," Hermione said, studying her. She was considerably younger and less severe-looking than McGonagall, but Sophia Nott looked as if she had a hard life. She had silky dark brown hair- graying at the temples- and light green eyes lined with laugh lines. Her skin was milky white, perhaps from being in hiding so long, and it showed the marks stress had etched in her forehead. 

Suddenly footsteps pounded down the stairs. "Yes, Mum? Is she here?" A thin, black-haired girl appeared on the stairs. _Apparently her mother's genes are stronger than her father's are; she does not have the trademark Weasley hair,_ Hermione thought. She was flushed with excitement that also glittered in her blue eyes. "Hello! I am so happy to see you! You are one of the few new faces I've seen in many years."

"Um, hello," Hermione said.

"Oh, forgive me!" Alexandra exclaimed. "I am Alexandra No- um, _Moondrift_. Although I might hurt you if you call me Alexandra. Most people call me Lexa. I'm fifteen years old," she continued chattering.

"I am Hermione Granger. I'm also fifteen. I'm a fifth year in Gryffindor," she said.

"So was Mum!" Lexa cried. Sophia smiled. 

"I'll let you girls get acquainted, and perhaps you might get some work done," Sophia smiled again. "It was lovely meeting you, Hermione," she said and exited the room.

Hermione and Lexa chatted about anything and everything for the next hour. Hermione discovered that Sophia had been a good teacher to Lexa and that Lexa was not far behind the fifth years. Two hours passed quickly as they talked and Hermione quizzed Lexa in every subject. Hermione was pleased with Lexa's knowledge, but soon she began to feel tired. She looked down at her watch.

"Oh no! It's already ten! I have a bit of homework still! I must go," she said.

"Alright, but will you come back soon?" Lexa asked.

"Tomorrow," Hermione promised. "Then I want to know what that poem that the door recites is from."

"No problem," Lexa answered. "I'll tell you- or _show_ you- but then I want to hear about your friends."

"Alright, I'll be thinking of good embarrassing stories about them to tell you," Hermione answered.

"Great," Lexa answered, walking Hermione to the door. "Don't forget to keep you light out in the passage," she reminded.

"I won't," Hermione responded. With that, she left.

Wincing, Hermione withheld the urge to light her lamp. She took a step forward. Almost as soon as the door behind her had closed, Hermione bumped into a door in front of her. "Lumos!" she said. There was no handle on the door, just some odd pattern with a circle in the middle. At a loss of what to do, Hermione leaned against the door, pressing her hand to it inside the circle. The door sprung open. She pushed the tapestry aside, and slipped around the suit of armor.

No one was in the hall when she came out. Even though she was not sneaking around, Hermione had no desire for any questioning. She quickly walked to the Gryffindor common room and then to her room to get her homework. She went back to the common room and sat by Harry to work. 

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry avoided her gaze. "Well, have you?"

"Maybe."

"Harry, I must talk to him! At least tell me if you've seen him!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, I have," Harry admitted. "But I have no idea where he is now."

"I suppose not," Hermione sighed. "I suppose I may just have to wait until tomorrow."

"I suppose," Harry agreed, then left to play a game of chess with Ginny Weasley.

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

The next morning, Hermione had still not seen Ron. She was beginning to be very worried about him. He was not at breakfast, but he did show up for Charms that morning.

Hermione had been paired with Neville as they practiced a silencing charm. After she frantically looked up the counter-charm to the singing spell Neville had accidentally put on her, she noticed Ron looking horrible. He had accidentally cast a blindness spell on Harry. Ron could not seem to concentrate on anything, even with Professor Flitwick trying to help him.

Weasley!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed, after muttering the counter-charm to Harry's blindness. "I am near my wits end! What is wrong with you today?"

"Professor," Ron wearily explained. "I feel a bit sick. May I go see Madame Pomfrey?"

"Of course! You should have said you were sick," Professor Flitwick answered, as this admittance was entirely out of character with Ron. "Go to Madame Pomfrey." He appeared relieved to have Ron and his blundering spells gone. Hermione thought Ron had looked a bit pale; hopefully Madame Pomfrey could fix him up.

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

Ron stayed in the infirmary all day- at least Hermione thought since he had missed all his other classes. He missed lunch and dinner and was not in the common room before Hermione left to visit Lexa again.

Hermione made it to Lexa's home without problems that night. Lexa was waiting for her at the door. "Hermione! I am so glad you could make it!"

"Hello, Lexa. So the first order of business tonight is…?" Hermione wondered.

"Discussing the poem and password in here, and you were going to tell me about your friends," Lexa answered.

"Oh, yes. I remember. You go first, for discussing my friends will likely take longer."

"Well, the password 'Spindle's End' is the title of my favorite book, a Muggle book; it's written by Robin McKinley. The poem is part of the book. You really must read it- and any other book by Robin McKinley." Lexa's eyes had a strange light in them, and she spoke with passion- she really loved books. Hermione now felt they definitely had something in common. "Now, I want to hear about your friends!"

Hermione told Lexa all about Ginny, Harry (You're friends with _Harry Potter_?!), and finally Ron. As she spoke on and on about Ron, Hermione realized what she had been denying all along. She was in love with Ron, completely and hopelessly; never would anyone else do for her.

Hermione continued speaking with Lexa and going over lessons, but her mind was on Ron. As she left, she knew she must talk to Ron. Hopefully she would be able to find him now.

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

Hermione ran into the hospital wing, skidding to a halt right inside the door. 

"May I help you?" Madame Pomfrey inquired.

"Is Ron Weasley here?"

"No, young Ronald went back to Gryffindor a few hours ago," Madame Pomfrey answered with a knowing look in her eyes. "He's quite all right now. He was ill because of stress."

"Oh, thank you! I'll go find him now." Hermione hurried to the Gryffindor common room. 

****

~*~‚ ~*~ 

"Harry! Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as she stepped through the portrait hole.

"In the dorm, writing his mum to tell her he's going to stay here for Christmas break," Harry answered. "Why?"

"I need- _have_- to talk to him!"

"You…_ohhh!"_ Harry realized what Hermione wanted to talk to Ron about. "I would say go on up to the dorm, but I know you have reservations about that. So, I'll get him down here, somehow."

"Thank you, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're wonderful!"

"Well, I suppose I am."

Hermione hit him, and he ran up to get Ron while Hermione sat on the couch waiting.

A few minutes later Ron appeared. He was wild-eyed. "Ginny! What? Where is she? What happened?"

Hermione stood up. "Ginny is fine, Ron. I asked Harry to bring you down here to speak to me."

Ron stood as if petrified, staring furiously at Harry.

"Will you come somewhere more private, so we can talk?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Of course," Ron answered. Then he added in a hurt voice that only she could hear, "I've never been able to tell you no."

Hermione could think of many times Ron had told her no, but she decided not to argue this time.

Silently, she led Ron to an empty classroom, after borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map- just in case. Ron sat down on top of McGonagall's desk while Hermione fidgeted nervously. "So, what did you want 'Mione?"

"I want to tell you, Ron, I don't know what got into me the other night. I was frightened by some ridiculous prophecy, and I possibly messed up the one wholly good thing in my life. I want to right it," she said, and with unusual courage, she kissed him.

"Ron," she said when they broke for air, " I was so silly. I was afraid to admit anything because I was afraid I'd lose you. But now I am not afraid. Ron Weasley, I love you."

She wept with happiness as they kissed, not noticing his own tears mingling with hers. Finally they stopped sobbing and kissing. Sitting in McGonagall's classroom, they simply held each other, making meaningless conversation.

"So, where have you been disappearing to for the past few evenings?" Ron asked Hermione.

In the doorway someone leaned forward to hear what was being said. This subject interested her. As she leaned into the room, she bumped against the door, and it creaked. 

Ron and Hermione jumped. "Filch?" Hermione silently wondered as Ron hastily threw the invisibility cloak over them. They sat in silence, looking around them for a few minutes.

Little did they know, someone had slipped back into the hall. A voice rose out of the darkness. "Well, Granger, you're not the only one with an invisibility cloak. However it won't help you; I will have Potter no matter what. And I will be sure my _brother_ helps me. You won't be so happy for long."

The sinister clank of a suit of armor leaping creakily aside could be heard down the hall. And with a chill, the words "Small spider weave…" echoed through the dark halls.

The End


End file.
